Cantinas flotantes
by Jycel
Summary: Femslash. Cain y Gina desde otro punto de vista.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de quien quiera que sean, míos no, eso seguro. Y lo de siempre, no gano nada con ellos, sólo me divierto.  
><strong>Comentarios:<strong>Es bluff y simplón, pero me apetecía mucho escribir algo de éstas dos. Lo que nos enseñan de su relación en la serie es casi inexistente, lo cual es motivo para imaginar mucho. Este fic es producto de eso, de imaginar, y de estar harta de que casi todas las historias que envuelven a esta pareja sean tan trágicas.

* * *

><p>No estaba segura de qué era lo que le atraía tanto en aquella chica. No había intercambiado ninguna palabra con ella, ni siquiera sabía su nombre ¡por los dioses de kobol!, y no se podía explicar de dónde surgía aquella extraña sensación de querer conocerla a toda costa. Pero lo primero era lo primero.<p>

- Oye, tú – le espetó a un chico vestido con el mono de trabajo que pasaba por allí - ¿Sabes el nombre de aquella chica? – preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿De quién? – respondió el chico tras cinco segundos de hacerse a la situación.

- De ella – _Este tío es tonto, ¿no ve a quién estoy mirando_? – La chica rubia de allí – añadió para identificarla mejor, mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza hacia ella, asegurándose primero de que la otra no estuviera observando.

- ¿La rubia cañón? – dijo el chico sonriéndose, mientras Cain le pegaba un puñetazo en la boca mentalmente. La miró una vez más, y constató que sí, que la verdad era que estaba bastante buena, y ahora sabía que no solo ella lo pensaba, parecía ser un pensamiento general de la tripulación.

- Sí, ella – respondió a la evidencia.

- Gina no-sé-qué-más. No habla mucho de su vida privada. Pero sé que le va la marcha. Le gusta… - se interrumpió, percatándose de que tal vez estaba hablando demasiado. No podía decirle aquello a la almirante.

Cain se lo llevó aparte agarrándole en alguna parte del sucio mono.

– Vamos a ver, listillo, primero, cuádrate para hablar conmigo – él obedeció – Segundo, de mi tripulación se habla con respeto, ya eres mayorcito, no me hagas ordenar que te laven la boca con jabón, es desagradable, ya te lo digo. Y por último, ¿qué es lo que le gusta? Has dicho le gusta…

El listillo se quedo mirando al frente, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta, al ver la cara de la almirante supo que no iba a poder salir de esa, tenía dos opciones, decir la verdad, o sufrir un castigo humillante. Optó por la verdad.

- Le gusta ir a las cantinas que improvisamos, beber ambrosía y bailar poniendo cachondo a todo el personal, se le da muy bien.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de la boca?

- Perdón, pero es que mírala. Luego siempre rechaza a todo el que se acerca.

- Bien, puedes irte. Ve a hacer lo que quiera que sea tu trabajo. Y hazlo bien- le ordenó amenazándole con un dedo.

El muchacho se fue bastante aliviado, Cain le daba miedo y le excitaba a partes iguales. Aquella maldita nave estaba repleta de mujeres que él no podía tener. Corrió a darse una ducha fría.

Ahora Cain sabía que la leyenda urbana de las cantinas flotantes no era tan leyenda. Pero no le molestaba, era necesario que la tripulación desconectara de la vida militar de vez en cuando. Ella lo hacía entrenándose. Aunque pensó que no estaría mal desconectarse viendo bailar a Gina… mejor dicho, yendo a beber y evadiéndose. El cerebro le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

El caso era que había pillado a la rubia, a Gina, ahora sabía su nombre, observándola muchas veces. Siempre que se cruzaban, notaba sus ojos clavados, y le intrigaba. Quería saber. Fue hasta la oficina de mando y encendió el ordenador de administración, entró en el directorio de personas que formaban parte de la tripulación, y tecleó "GINA" en el motor de búsqueda, salieron dos personas. Descartó a una Gina de más de 50 años, y descubrió que la otra era analista de sistemas. Ahora ya podía buscar la excusa para hablarle.

Y así lo hizo, varias veces. La llamaba a su oficina con la excusa de que no cuadraban algunas estadísticas. Ella siempre acudía, con su mono bajado hasta la cintura, sus camisetas de tirantes, su piel morena - ¿de dónde coño sacaba ese tono si estaban a billones de kilómetros del sol?-, y su sonrisa arrebatadora. No se atrevía a ir más allá con ella. Cuando se trataba de trabajo y de la Pegasus, Cain siempre era muy seria. Pero estaba segura que Gina sí tonteaba, aunque tal vez ella era así con todo el mundo. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Acaso a todos les dejaba esa sensación de humedad entre las piernas cuando se marchaba?...

Una de las noches en las que se quedó hasta tarde entrenando, se dirigía hacia su camarote después de haberse dado una ducha, cuando creyó escuchar un murmullo de risas que se apagó por lo que parecía ser una canción de ritmo africano, estaba segura que, al menos, tambores había. Aguzó el oído y avanzó hacia el sonido, que parecía provenir de uno de los camarotes de los pilotos junior. Corrió la puerta despacio, no quería que se interrumpiera la fiesta por su llegada. Entró despacio y se situó en un rincón del camarote, lejos de la vista de todos, y observó.

Una de las improvisadas cantinas flotantes. Aquello no estaba nada mal. La gente bebía, fumaba y bailaba al son de unos tambores improvisados con cubos de basura, la verdad era que los pilotos de primer año tenían ritmo en las venas. De repente, divisó a Gina, llevaba una de sus características camisetas de tirantes, pero en vez del mono, unos vaqueros apretados, a su lado estaban unas sandalias de tacón tiradas en el suelo, estaba descalza y movía sus caderas al ritmo de los cubos de basura. Los pilotos hacían música para ella, y Cain no había visto nada tan sexy en toda su vida.

- ¡Joder! ¡La almirante! – escuchó a su lado. Algún idiota había salido a por un juego de cartas, y al volver se encontró con ella.

De golpe, la música se había parado, y todos estaban mirándola, especialmente Gina, con sus vaqueros que deberían estar prohibidos. De repente, todo el mundo empezó a recoger en un intento por disimular que allí no estaba pasando nada. Cuando Gina se agachó para coger sus sandalias, Cain se escuchó diciendo:

- Ya que está todo organizado, seguid con la fiesta. Me quedaría, pero estoy agotada. Aseguraos de que me entero de cuándo va a ser la próxima – dijo dándose media vuelta para salir – Ah! Y que no pare cuando yo decida pasarme.- añadió sonriendo sin que nadie la viera.

Era importante que confiaran en ella, después de todo, tenía encomendadas sus vidas. Era la almirante, y aquella era su tripulación. Y a ella le gustaban las fiestas tanto como a cualquier otro, sobre todo si Gina también acudía.

Cuando intentó cerrar la puerta de su camarote, notó presión desde el otro lado de la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con Gina, instándole con la mirada a que le dejara pasar. Cain abrió más la puerta y dio un paso atrás, que era como decir "Adelante, ponte cómoda". Gina saltó el escalón que daba paso al camarote de la almirante, y ésta se dio cuenta de por qué no había escuchado a la rubia siguiéndola.

- Estás descalza – le dijo como para señalar lo evidente y romper el hielo.

- Y tú andas deprisa, si me paraba a calzarme, te me escapabas – contestó, mientras se agachaba para ponerse las sandalias.

_Ya estamos otra vez, está coqueteando conmigo._ Pensó Cain mientras le agarraba del brazo – No, no te las pongas. – Se escuchó decir.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no. – _Porque no voy a tardar en quitártelas_, quiso haberle dicho.

Había sonado como una orden, cuando en realidad era como una plegaria. Gina descalza era sexy. Y la tenía en su camarote. Para ella. Como un regalo por abrir.

Se sentía insegura. Y Gina pareció notarlo, porque acercó su mano y le acarició la mejilla. Lo que en realidad hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa.

- ¿Quieres escuchar una historia?- le preguntó con la mano en el mentón de Cain, que a estas alturas pensaba que estaba soñando.

- ¿Una historia? … ¿Ahora? – Le pareció de lo más raro, pero si servía para tranquilizarla y poder besar a Gina como tenía que ser besada…

- Acababa de mudarme a un apartamento sola, desde casa de mis padres. – Empezó a contar mientras daba paseítos descalza sobre el suelo del camarote - Estaba estudiando "análisis de sistemas aplicados a la tecnología", asi que nos estaban bombardeando a todos los de último año con charlas y exposiciones de todas las empresas existentes para intentar ficharnos en alguna. Somos un buen partido, todo el mundo nos quiere – le dijo interrumpiendo su paseo y guiñándole un ojo.

Cain no sabía a qué venía todo aquello, pero a pesar del desconcierto, se estaba relajando. Además estaba aprendiendo cosas sobre Gina. Le gustaba escucharla, le gustaba tenerla para ella.

- Yo estaba harta de que quisieran reclutarme, de asistir a exposiciones engorrosas. Pero un día vino un chico con uniforme, dijo que trabajaba en una estrella de combate, y nos puso un vídeo que habían grabado para reclutar a gente de las colonias, por lo visto hacía falta. Estuve mirando el vídeo sin demasiada atención, cuando de repente apareció en él una chica morena, de ojos castaños y tristes, que miraba a la cámara sin mirarla, y captó mi atención. Al día siguiente, decidí alistarme y servir a la Nación, en lo que quiera que pudiera servirle. Me dijeron que tenía que estudiar otro año, análisis aplicado a la tecnología de las naves coloniales. Ese año, aparte de estudiar a ratos, me dediqué a intentar dar con aquella mujer que había visto en el vídeo – Se paró en seco, y se quedó de frente, mirando a Cain a los ojos – No fue difícil piratear sistemas por aquí y por allá y averiguar que ella trabajaba en una estrella de combate que se llamaba Pegasus, que era la almirante de la flota. Nada más y nada menos. Y que se llamaba Helena Cain… Eras lo más bonito que había visto en mi vida.

Cain ya había escuchado suficiente, tenía un nudo en la garganta, y el corazón no le estaba latiendo regularmente. Se inclinó y agarró el labio inferior de Gina con los suyos, un instante.

- Espera, no he terminado – le escuchó intentando una protesta.

- Asi que eres una cerebrito. Y una hacker, debo añadir – le dijo mientras volvía a mordisquearle el labio, era como si no pudiera evitarlo.

- Espera – volvió a decirle Gina – Hice todo lo posible porque me destinarán aquí.

- Querrás decir que pirateaste las listas de asignaciones – le corrigió interrumpiéndola.

- Pues eso, que hice lo que estaba en mi mano, y soy una hacker cojonuda, debo aprovechar eso en mi beneficio.

- ¿Y tu beneficio era poder conocerme? – Cain no se creía la suerte que estaba teniendo. Volvió a besarla.

- Te he dicho que esperes, estoy llegando al final. Pasaron 10 días hasta que me crucé contigo. Después de eso, intenté que coincidiéramos todos los días. Te observaba de lejos, y me reafirmaba: eres lo más bonito que existe en el mundo.

- ¿Has terminado? – le preguntó Cain impaciente.

- Espero que no me tomes por una acosadora – dijo sonriendo.

- Un poco acosadora sí que eres, la verdad. Pero dado que esos vaqueros te quedan tan bien, y que ya te tengo descalza, estoy deseando quitártelos para ver si lo que hay debajo les hacen justicia.

- No lo dudes, desnuda gano.

A la mañana siguiente, Gina despertó con las piernas de Cain entrelazadas entre las suyas. Y pensó que le había salido todo mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora le preocupaba ser sólo alguien más en la vida de Cain, todas las veces que le había observado, había notado que coqueteaba con sus inferiores, tal vez lo hacía sin darse cuenta, o puede que, como a ella, le gustara jugar. La almirante abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con los de Gina, que la miraban preocupada.

- Helena, ¿a cuánta gente has traído aquí para pasar la noche? – le preguntó sin disimular demasiado su preocupación. Lo cierto era que la quería en exclusiva, igual que ella iba a ser para Cain en exclusiva. Quería dejárselo claro, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

Es verdad que tonteo con unos y con otras, me gusta el juego, aunque nunca lo haya jugado contigo. Pero también es verdad que es la primera vez que alguien duerme en esta cama.

- ¿Duerme? – preguntó confusa. Quería que quedara todo claro.

- Que traigo a alguien aquí. – le aclaró Cain- Mejor dicho, que alguien se cuela sin avisar en mi camarote.

- ¿Ves como soy un poco acosadora? – le dijo un poco avergonzada.

- Y ahora serás la única con la que juegue. Y a ti más te vale seguir rechazando a todo el que se te acerque.

- ¿Cómo sabes que yo voy rechaz…?

- No eres la única acosadora del lugar – le interrumpió mientras escalaba por su cuerpo - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo ahora?

Y la pregunta quedó sin respuesta porque Cain la agarró por el cuello y la sentó en sus piernas mientras la besaba.


End file.
